A Sight To Be Seen
by Jismati
Summary: He is almost done. Only a few months left and he will be free... if only it wasn't for the green eyed boy.
1. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form and all that other stuff. You guys know the drill. Now on to the good part._

\- **Chapter 1 -**

Light eyes followed the dark haired boy as he walked down the dark, gloomy hallway with the cloud of potions homework visibly weighing him down. The owner of the eyes smirked as he found joy in the fact of Potter's unawareness of him. He quietly came out of his small hiding space and started following the boy with the green eyes.

Due to his training with the Dark Lord, Draco was as silent as a patronus as he glided along the musky hallway floor.

'Not long now' he thought, 'only a few more months and I will be free'.

His slight smirk got even wider as Potter turned the corner heading towards the Gryfindor Tower. However his triumphant mood did not last for long. As he turned the corner he saw Potter having a conversation with that dreadful mudblood.

Immediately he whipped back around the corner and listened intently for any disruptions in the conversation down the hallway. Thankfully, there were none. He cursed under his breath and suddenly the thought of a Disillusionment Charm. He mentally kicked himself. The Dark Lord trained him himself. Such petty mistakes are not acceptable from him.

"No… I just don't get it!" Potter was saying

"Its really not that complicated Harry," the mublood said "you're just over thinking it."

"Yeah… that's easy for you to say" Harry mumbled in reply.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the Potter and Mublood finally dispersed. He rounded the corner and searched for Potter. Just in time he saw Potter's cloak swish around yet another turn.

Quietly and quickly, Draco resumed his pursuit.


	2. First Step

Do good… Do good… the monotonous motto of life, Draco thought as he failed to get Potter again after an hour of fruitless pursuit. The Dark Lord's expectations were high, he thought, and he can't afford to fail. Not with what was at stake. He must serve the Lord dutifully. The beloved Lord was going to give him freedom in only a few months. He was grateful.

It is 12 am. by now and Draco was suddenly relieved that he was head boy. At least he doesn't have to worry about the annoying, petty teachers.

Getting good grades for Draco was always really easy. Being the Lord's best student has always had it's benefits. It was no surprise Draco got Head Boy.

When he got into his quarters he quickly undressed with a quick spell and fell down on his king size bed. He gently pulled the soft, green silk blankets around him and fell asleep.

However falling asleep for Draco was not the same as falling asleep as everyone else. Due to his teachings from the Dark Lord, Draco could stay awake normally for four days straight on only eight hours of sleep. Sleep deprivation was never a problem for Draco.

The next morning Draco woke up to a wand message from his horrid father.

_You useless boy! Did you do what I told you?_

Draco groaned and mentally screamed at his father. He replied.

_Yes Father._

His father's answer was quick and terse.

_Good._

Wand messages were another form for witches and wizards to communicate using dark magic. It was the Dark Lord's favorite way of communication since it was much more discreet than owls and Floo.

He got up out of bed and got dressed with another quick spell and headed off to his first class, Potions with the Gryffindors.

When he got there, he took his usual seat in the exact middle of the classroom. This way he was aware of what is going around him at all times.

He diligently began taking notes as the lecture began and smirked every now and then when Professor Snape yelled at the frivolous Gryffindors. He made sure to keep an eye out for Potter at all times.

He had to get the task at least sometime within this week or else he would be in trouble with the Lord.

The day trudged past and Draco's attempt at the first step of his task remained unsuccessful. He was gloomily making his way towards the Great Hall when he finally saw his chance.

The horrendous boy, Potter, was walking only a few feet ahead of Draco and, thank the gods, was free of his annoying little friends.

Now is my chance, Draco thought. He picked up his pace and bumped into Potter, resulting in both of the boys dropping their books.

Potter, being the 'gallant' Gryffindor he is, immediately said "Oh I am extremely sorry, let me help you with- Malfoy?" The question and annoyance were evident in his voice.

"What? It's not my fault you were taking up the entire hallway." Draco replied. He internally groaned. He sounded so stupid he could pass as a Weasel. It was certainly not one of his stellar moments. However, his stupidity was not the pressing matter at hand right now. His task was.

Potter let the comment slide and bends down to start picking up his books.

Quickly, before Potter notices, he takes Potter's copy of the Dark Lord's teenage journal and plants a fake version the Dark Lord produced himself.

When they both finished picking up all of the books, they nodded curtly towards each other and parted ways.

Draco was triumphant. He was still astonished by the fact that Potter actually decided to keep the cursed book even after he destroyed it in second year.

His first step was done. He had a chance of getting the task. He was now one step closer to freedom. One step closer to being free. The Lord will be pleased.

(A/N) Hey guys! Okay I am going to start off by saying that I am really sorry that I took so long to update. I am going to try harder, but I seriously do not know how often I am going to update. Please tell me how you like the story so far! This is my first story so I really need feedback!


	3. Task Taken

He spent the night preparing for the second step out of the five steps of his task. The Lord was very pleased when Draco sent him a wand message informing him about the progress of his task.

He apparated to the new headquarters of the Dark Lord which used to be the Malfoy estate. He used the dark magic method he was taught which surpasses all the wards and the other useless shit the Order calls "wards". It could only be intercepted or detected using only certain kinds of dark magic which the Ministry and Order are scared crapless about using.

He landed in the Main Room of the Headquarters, which used to be the living room/ hall. He snapped his fingers for a house elf.

"Diana!" he shouted.

Immediately a small, scrawny house elf came scurrying over to Draco. Diana was by far the most obedient house elf Draco has ever came across. She was also very popular amongst the male house elves as well. Many elves fight over her constantly, but she never really cares as she was always focused on her masters' errands. Now that Draco thinks about it, she was rather pretty for a house elf.

"Yes young master. Anything young master. At your service young master" she rambled.

"I need to know where the Dark Lord is." Draco said tersely.

"Off course young master. He is in his room young master." she quickly replied.

"Dismissed." Draco said.

After she left he sat down on one of the large, grand sofas in the desolate room and took some time to set his thoughts straight. He needed to convey the message of his success to the Lord in the best way possible. He was already on the Dark Lord's better sides, but in order for what he needs to achieve, he has to be in the Lord's best impression.

After about five minutes, he heard footsteps down the hallway leading into the Main Room. He internally groaned; he could recognize that step pattern anywhere.

Too tired to turn around and acknowledge his father, he merely said, "Father."

The steps stopped abruptly. Draco smirked; the Dark Lord has taught Draco well. Looks like Draco guessed right. It really was his father.

"What took you so long?" his father's silvery, haughty voice said.

"I came immediately after I completed my task father." Draco said in an indifferent tone.

"Then why are you sitting here like a useless rock? The Dark Lord doesn't have much time on his hands! Who do you think you are to keep him waiting? -" His father berated. Draco sensed a half an hour's worth of a lecture coming up. He didn't have the time to put up with his father's antics now. He tuned out the old man and finished phrasing his words to the Dark Lord. He swiftly stood from the sofa and started making his way to the Lord's quarters.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN -" his father screamed.

Draco ignored him and kept on going. He was not nervous. A Malfoy was never nervous. He kept on his mask of indifference and slowly made his way to finally get the task he has worked so hard to get. Did stupid Crabbe and Goyle really think that they were going to beat him? He slightly smirked and sharply rapped on the Dark Lord's door.

The door opened with a waft of green smoke. 'Seriously?' Draco thought, 'Does he have to use dark magic just to open a door?'. He smirked again. The Lord will always be the most theatrical man he had ever encountered.

He walked in and immediately fell to one knee in the traditional Death Eater salute. He laid his right hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"My Lord" He said to the silhouette of the chair's back against the fire.

Slowly he watched the chair turn around revealing the snake like face of the Lord.

"Ah yes" the Lord hissed, "Draco. You are finally here. I am pleased with your progress."

"Thank you my Lord" Draco replied.

"I am hereby entrusting this task upon you. I hope you will take this task to the heights I expect."

"Of course my Lord" Draco said.

"Good… Good.."the Lord said " As for your reward, you will get your wish. It will be a pity to lose such a capable servant."

"Thank you my Lord. I intend to carry out this task with no errors. I hope I will not disappoint you" Draco said.

"Good. I hope you will. Dismissed." the Lord said curtly.

Draco smoothy rose from his kneeling position and left the door. He apparated back to Hogwarts the moment he was on aparating grounds.

He went to his room and sat at his desk, placing his face in his cupped hands. Now was a good time to think through his next steps thoroughly.

The Heads' quarters were not connected like most of the rumors around school portrayed. It was a good thing that the ugly Hufflepuff girl didn't live with him. The mere thought of her repulses him.

He groaned as the full extent of what he was going to do hit him. He was repulsed by his task, but he could do anything to get free.

He had to make Potter fall in love with him.

He shuddered again. At first he wondered why the Lord would want him to do such a task, however when he found out, it made more sense. The Lord wants to break the god forsaken "sacrifice - love spell" Harry's mother gave him when she died to save Harry from the Lord. However, the Lord found a way to reverse the spell. Draco is to make Harry fall in love with him and then perform a series of precise dark magic spells over the duration of 5 months, one spell per month. After all five spells are completed, the powerful spell cast on Harry will dissipate. However, there is one catch. Harry has to say 'I love you' verbatim to Draco before Draco could start on the five spells.

Draco groaned. How the fuck was he supposed to do all of that?

(A/N) Hey guys it's me again! So I decided to upload the other chapters I wrote because I feel really bad for delaying the second update. Have fun! Oh and remember to give me feedback!


	4. Pursuant

He studied for History throughout the night. He did not need sleep for another 48 hours. However the studying was not needed. He was already had an "O" all of his classes.

He got dressed around 5am and headed out to start on his impossible task. Draco was always a very silent person. He barely made any sound as he walked, let alone moved. He closed his dormitory door behind him soundlessly and he slid out smoothly. He placed a Disillusionment Charm over himself as he made his way towards the Gryffindor Tower. Being Head Boy had it's perks. He knew the password and the location of all the the keys for almost all of the doors in school (emergency precautions).

As he approached the annoying Fat Lady, he kept an eye out for any unwanted people. He lifted the Disillusionment Charm from himself.

"Hello ma'am" He said to the Fat Lady who was snoring rather loudly in her chair.

"WAGH! WHAT - oh Mr. Malfoy. Hello. P - Password?" She stuttered.

"Pigmy Puffs" He said.

"Come right in." The Fat Lady said as the portrait opened.

Draco sighed in exasperation. Could that disgusting Lady be any more obnoxious? Now that he thinks about it, she is rather stupid as well: she just let the Prince of Slytherin into the Gryffindor common room.

He replaced the Disillusionment Charm over himself as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He checked quickly to see if there were any people pulling all - nighters; there were none. He smirked as he made his way towards the boys' side of the dormitory. No goody - two - shoes would stay awake past their bedtime.

He found Potter's room in no time. It was the one that was covered with the most junk. Pictures of Potter, Weasley, and Granger were all over the place. There were also pictures of the entire Weasel clan, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and a couple other of his stupid Gryffindor idiots. He silently pushed the door open and looked around the room. It was covered with garments, food wrappers (from Weasley, Draco reckoned), books, and unfinished papers that were due a month ago Draco noticed.

Draco crinkled his nose in disgust. Only these horrid Gryffindors will live in this pigsty. This place was fucked up. He ignored this and commenced on his task. He made a small shelf on a wall which he then raised up to about five feet from the ceiling and expanded so that he could lay down on it comfortably in both directions.

He slowly levitated up with a spell the Dark Lord almost always uses to move around (that man never walks) to his new quarters and tested the sturdiness of the platform. He had done a pretty good job. He then tested expanding the platform. He expanded until it almost reached the other side of the room, and it held up without faltering. He then shrunk it back and cast a spell that would make it invisible to people below it. He cast yet another spell that made the floor enable him to see everything below him, but the people below him would only see the original ceiling. He smirked. Only a few wizards and witches could pull off a stunt like this in 5 minutes.

He floated back down and slid back out of the pigsty and back to his quarters.

(A/N) Another update! :D.


End file.
